


Guilt

by Sariasunshine



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:38:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sariasunshine/pseuds/Sariasunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's never easy to control the voices in your head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilt

The rain was pouring heavily from the sky, creating muddy pools on the ground. The wind was howling, gently pulling at the trees surrounding the clearing around the lone silhouettes. 

He looked up at the sky, hardly a cloud to see yet the rain didn’t seem to be too bothered about that as it continued to whip at his face. He held out his hand and watched the rain slowly wash away the blood on his hand, his face blank as if it hadn’t quite hit him yet what he had done.

A weak whimper brought Rhys back to reality. He was sitting in the mud, his trousers and shoes soiled and the rest of him drenched. He looked at the person lying before him. Lips and cheek bloodied, hand weakly clenching at his still bleeding chest.  
It hit him then just what he had done and let out a broken sob. “Oh God…” His hand moved up to cover his mouth, smearing the remaining of his companion’s blood over his lower face. “O-oh fuck” He whispered, eyes meeting mismatched ones. One blue, one green.  
“R-hys…” The raspy voice of the other man only made him panic even more.  
“What have I done?” Rhys’ voice broke, his hand fell from his lips and hovered over the other man for a short moment, hesitating before he reached down to touch his cheek.  
“You did-“ A painful coughing fit interrupted the man, having him heaving for breath as blood started pouring from his lips again.  
“Tim, please don’t speak” Rhys said quietly, having quickly removed his hand from the other man, but now slowly brought it back.  
“You…” Timothy started again, with slight more difficulty this time. Making it obvious that he didn’t have long left. “…did nothing… wrong”  
Rhys could feel himself cringe in shame as he listened to the other man wheezing out words.  
“Ha-Had… to be…” Timothy gritted his teeth, doing his best to breathe but it was quickly getting more and more difficult. “…done” He finally managed to get out. Having closed his eyes to concentrate, he now opened them again to meet Rhys’ eyes.  
“No! It… I could…” Tears were forming in the company man’s eyes and the stinging made it harder and harder for him to hold them back. “I could have prevented this”  
“Lived on b-bo-borrowed t-ime anyway” Timothy wheezed, giving Rhys a pained and bloody smile. He moved his hand then, struggling with even lifting it from the ground. The smile widening a slight bit more as Rhys’ hand came to grab his weak one to help it reach his cheek.  
“I’m sorry” Rhys said, voice coming out as a weak whimper as he pressed Timothy’s cold hand against his cheek. Leaning into the weak touch. “Fuck, I am so sorry!” He sobbed, sorrow and anger finally hitting him like sharp slap to the face.  
Timothy weakly tried to shake his head, mouthing soft ‘nos’ as he did. His face gentle, but straining as if he held onto the last strings of life. 

Their eyes met again for the last time, making Rhys break down completely. Hiccups escaped from his lips, unable to hold them back anymore and his eyes clenched shut to allow his tears to stream freely. The hand on his face went limp, but Rhys refused to let go. Wanting to force life back into it as he pressed it against his cheek. It was too late for regrets and he knew it. 

He opened his eyes again, meeting the empty stare of Timothy Lawrence. There had been a look of forgiving and understanding in his eyes, now there was nothing.  
After a while just staring at the dead man before him, Rhys let go of Timothy’s hand. Gently placing it over his chest before leaning over to close his eyes, pressing a kiss on his forehead as he did. “I’m sorry” He whispered again. 

It took a short moment before Rhys could even attempt to stand up, his feet unsteady and weak as he started walking away. Tears still streaming down his face, but his gaze showed nothing but emptiness. 

He didn’t even react when a familiar voice spoke to him. All he felt was guilt and emptiness. 

“Well done, Kiddo”

**Author's Note:**

> I am far too fond of writing angst. Send help.


End file.
